When The Stars Lie
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] Sequel to 'Star Signs'. The stars are at it again! Well... not really, but still...
1. Raven The Libra

When The Stars Lie

Raven And The Complexities Of Being A Libra

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Raven: Libra

Emotionally complex, elegant, refined, easily offended, balanced, diplomatic, dependent, distant, and argumentive…

……

Beast Boy was following her…

Although he didn't know that she knew he was following her, but she knew, and continued to try to ward him away with her intimidating aura. Which didn't work seeing as he was so oblivious that nothing seemed to be able to scare him off.

You see it had all started with the tea. She had come into the living room, padded into the kitchen, and, lo and behold, had found an empty cupboard where her tea had once been. This startled her seeing as she had six packets left when she last drank her herb filled drink. She suspected someone had begun drinking it and was thoroughly convinced that it was Beast Boy. However, that made no sense seeing as he would willingly drink her tea as soon as she would willingly eat his tofu.

And she'd _never _eat his tofu.

Raven arched an eyebrow as a green cat scurried behind a mailbox the moment she turned around. 'Who does Beast Boy think he's kidding?' She wondered.

She continued along the sidewalk—the changeling always seen from the corner of her eye—and stopped as she came upon a teashop.

Seeing as the last time she had been here it had been an empty building and now it was occupied and painted vibrant pink color, she was undoubtedly reluctant to go in. She pushed the swinging door open and a bouquet of tiny bells rung annoyingly as they announced her presence. She cringed at the shades of pink that was the décor. Just as she turned to leave a long finger nailed hand—the nails were pink as well—grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around.

"Oh my!" Announced the woman who was, freakishly enough, dressed something akin to Little Bo Peep. "We have such a lovely young lady in our new shop. Let's show her around shall we!" She announced.

Raven looked around as she tried to locate who the lady was talking to… The shop was empty… Crap. "No, I was just leaving-,"

"Nonsense." The lady chided. "You have come here and we must show you around!"

'We…? What a nut case…'

"What kind of tea do you like?" The woman babbled on, oblivious to Raven's distress.

"Uh…herbal tea." She replied. Maybe she could just get her tea and scram.

"Oh…I'm sorry, but I'm not partial to that so I didn't order any."

'…What?' Raven gaped at the woman's flawed logic. So what if she didn't like it? Other people did and wasn't that enough to at least order a few boxes?

"You know what?" She asked as she spun Raven to face her. "You look like the doll type of person. You like dolls don't you?"

"……" Raven's expression turned from one of minute anger and annoyance to pure unbridled shock in a mere second.

And green hand grabbed her shoulder and Beast Boy stood there looking quite sheepish. "Um… We really need to go…things to do and all that." He stated simply as he led the stunned Raven towards the exit.

The lady blinked and was about to object when the door shut with a jingle of bells and they had made it safely to the world outside.

Beast Boy smirked and turned to Raven. "You like dolls, Rae?"

She gave him a menacing glare. "No." She began to stalk off, annoyed at everything, as Beast Boy followed like a lost puppy.

They continued walking for some time, Raven in silence, and Beast Boy humming happily to himself. Suddenly a thought struck her and she whirled around to face the jovial shape shifter. "_Why _are you following me?"

He stared. "You-," He said as he pointed to her, "are out of tea and I-," He pointed to himself, "am escorting you not only for your safety but to get some tea myself."

"…You drank _my _tea?" She hissed.

Beast Boy's eyes widened considerably, "No!" Of course he was lying. He just hoped Raven didn't know that.

A pause was taken as a puff of wind ruffled their clothes and made Raven's cloak wave erratically in its midst. Beast Boy idly wondered if he could convince Raven to wear a skirt on days like this…

His thought process was deranged no doubt.

"Right." Raven said skeptically.

Beast Boy merely sweat dropped and looked anywhere but at her. She caught this immature move and with a huff turned and began to stalk off. He was about to run after her when he froze and looked at where he was.

"Raven!" He called.

'Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him…'

"Raven!" He hollered.

'Kill him, kill him, kill him…'

"RAVEN!" He yelled overly loud and sent birds fleeing from their nests.

"What?" She demanded, seething with rage.

"This place had tea." He said pointing to an old Chinese restaurant that even she knew served excellent green and herbal teas.

She blinked and stared a moment. "Whatever." She muttered as she walked in beside him as he beamed triumphantly.

……

Today you will seek out new life, and new civilizations. You won't find any, of course, but you will discover a really excellent Chinese restaurant in the process. –Humorscope dot com

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: I have a bunch of stuff and mayhaps I may find the legal rights document to the Teen Titans in my closet, however, I do not clean my closet so we shall never know… Humorscope is copyrighted to those people on the site or whatever and I don't own them or their site.

I was planning to do this one as well as soon as I finished the main characters in Star Signs. Humorscope is funny, it predicted that my friend would find a new use for martini umbrellas and that same morning—before we read it—she had placed one on her computer to keep it from getting wet… The rain was outside… My friends are strange.

My Humorscope today is: Someone will dash up to you today, say "meep meep! bthpblthpblthp!", and then dash off. At least now you'll know how to spell it.

…And now for something completely different: I'm cold…

Anyway, I think someone made a comment on me writing so much and I believe it was Julia. So, is that a bad thing and I should stop writing so much? I believe I misunderstood your review. Well, don't worry about that since I get inspiration phases and they last a few weeks and then die. Then you guys don't hear from me for like a week to a month, and then I'm back with a vengeance! Woo! I usually spend that time drawing so my lil site thingy prospers where this site is somewhat neglected…Poor FF dot net!

…So cold…Stupid heater's broken and it's raining out…


	2. Beast Boy The Gemini

When The Stars Lie

Beast Boy's Cheerful Gemini-ness

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Beast Boy: Gemini

Curious, witty, young, clever, cheerful, explorer, amusing, can talk too much, cunning, irritating, and irritable…

……

Idle fingers tapped the desk's hard wood softly. Robin had been yapping on and on nonstop about their battle plans, and while that was all fine and good, it also happened to be painfully boring.

Cyborg was asleep, not that anyone could tell, and Starfire watched looking a little bored as even _her_ interest began to flicker out like a candle. Raven had her head cocked to one side and her eyes seemed glazed over as she seemingly daydreamed.

Beast Boy thought of just screaming bloody murder and running out of the room right then and there, however, he assumed Robin wouldn't go for that and just kept tapping the dark wood that made up the structure of strategy table.

He soon grew bored with this, as all people of little to no sanity would, and began to idly look around the room. They were in the Conference Room, which had two doors sprouting from its confinement. One led to freedom whilst the other merely brought you to the Evidence Room.

It was obvious that they had too many rooms and too little uses for them.

From his partially obscured view he could somewhat see a shovel hanging from a post in the wall of the Evidence Room (the door was open, after all). It was… weird…

It was one thing to have the Puppet Master's puppets, Control Freak's remote, and Mad Mod's top hat, but a shovel?

His imagination was let loose and seeing as it was already on a long leash it wasn't too much of a stretch for his mint toothpaste mind…

'…A shovel?' He wondered. 'Did the shovel commit a crime or something? No, that's stupid. Well, maybe it was possessed? Nah, that's worse… Oh! Maybe someone _killed _someone with it!' Short pause. 'Nah…'

He was never one to opt for the most logical answer, although that was obvious.

Raven suddenly snapped to attention for no apparent reason and began to listen in on the long-winded speech. The lecture, however, hadn't changed subject so soon she was drifting off from reality again. She noticed Beast Boy staring inquisitively into the Evidence Room and poked him in the shoulder.

"Huh-what?" He asked voice hushed lest Robin hear him.

"_What _are you staring at?" She asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at her yet answered her anyway. "There's a shovel in there-," he replied as he pointed to the room in question, "and I'm trying to figure out why."

"Oh…" She was quiet a moment. "Think of anything yet?"

"Nope…Well, actually it could've been evil, possessed, or used as a murder weapon." He suggested hoping maybe she'd have the answer.

"Well, it's the Evidence Room so I doubt it would be the enemy. It must've been a weapon." She muttered back.

"A shovel of mass destruction?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I can't believe I'm having a conversation with you about this." Raven groaned as she slouched slightly in her chair.

"_What _are you guys talkin' about?" Cyborg, who was now awake, asked them.

"The shovel." Beast Boy hissed back from the other side of Raven.

Cyborg contemplated this a moment. "What shovel and why?"

Raven sighed. "That shovel," She pointed to the metal and wood respectively, "and why it is in the Evidence Room."

"Oh…" Cyborg sat in deep though for a while. The other two were silent but when Robin's droning began to wear on their minds they decided to speak up again.

"Any ideas?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "It could have been the weapon-,"

"We thought of _that_." Beast Boy muttered.

"It could have been a key part in the investigation, like fingerprints and stuff."

Raven and Beast Boy considered this.

"It could have also been the criminal."

Beast Boy blanched and Raven rolled her eyes.

"What was a criminal?" Starfire asked idly.

Robin remained quite oblivious by the way…

"The shovel." Cyborg told her.

"What is a shovel?"

"Something you use to dig with." Raven supplied.

"…Oh." The Tameranean paused. "Why are you talking about a shovel?"

"We want to know why it's in the Evidence Room." The mechanical man told her.

All four were silent.

"It could have been an alien from planet Zycot." Starfire said as she stared at the wood and metal of the large garden tool that was hanging from the wall.

"Awesome!"

"Good answer."

"Perhaps…"

Silence—except for Robin, of course.

"So, Titans that's the plan. Any questions?" The boy wonder asked, as he stood in front of them unaware that they had not heard a word he said.

Positive replies flurried across the room as they all pretended that they had, in fact, listened.

Following that Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "So…um… Robin, why is there shovel in the Evidence Room?"

……

Remember to bring your entrenching tool with you today. You'll need it. (You know...for the marketing meeting.) –Humorscope dot com

……

Disclaimer: All things living and dead, animate and not, intelligent or dull, shall have to come to terms with the painful truth that I, Shyro Foxfeather, do not own Teen Titans.

…I'm better at writing on school days…

Julia Poprocks, I read your blog journal thing in your Bio (which I had been meaning to read anyway…) and was overjoyed that you wrote stuff about me::Grins Idiotically: I have converted you! Woo hoo! Awww… thanks! I never knew that my stories deserved that much praise::Grins Again: (Personally I think that all my stories suck but apparently, as I have been learning, that's just me. :Sweatdrop:)

Scathic's Warrior should get a shout out too for usually being the first one to review a story and reviewing a lot of the time, as does Julia. Your last review made me grin too, ironically. Just lettin' ya know I appreciate it. It's cool because I'll post it in the morning and usually by lunch I have a review from you!

I'm supposed to avoid tater tots today…Why, is beyond me.

:Snickers: They all talked about shovels—except Robin who was left out…


	3. Cyborg The Taurus

When The Stars Lie

Cyborg And The Might Of The Taurus

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Cyborg: Taurus

Loyal, dependable, generous, physically strong, rigid, stubborn, hot-tempered, meticulous, sensible…

……

Cyborg was walking down the hall calmly; not at all displeased with the way his day was turning out…when it happened. Just as he was about to pass Beast Boy's room he froze.

That…smell.

A smell worse than death itself and more gruesome than anything Cyborg had ever taken into his senses. Body unmoving, he turned his head toward where the 'being of evil' resided. Beast Boy's door stared innocently back at him but that awful scent beckoned him forward like some sort of evil villains mind controlling concoction—which is quite possible seeing as they're the Teen Titans, yet it was not a doer of evil's work.

He opened the door with a somewhat frenzied jumble of numbers and letters. The scent hit him full force and he stumbled backward in mute horror. It was like a rush of wind was pushing the smell out of the room and into his senses alone. To say the least, it was very smelly.

He weakly crawled forward and nearly pitched over unconscious from the smell. Lesser men would've fled when the caught the first whiff and brave men would've ran screaming at the opening of the door, but not Cyborg. It did help to be half robot. As he slowly entered the forsaken bedroom he could instantly tell where the horrid odor was coming from.

Beast Boy's closet door was covered in purple vines.

He stared blankly for a moment. That _couldn't _be the origin of the horrid stench. It was just so…so…purple. And when he thought purple he thought of those idiotic fluffy bears with huge eyes and said meaningless things when you squeezed them—which was a weird concept all on its own. But…but…_Purple vines?_

He tore out of the room like a pirate out of the navy headquarters…kind of.

As he scrambled down the hall he fell over Beast Boy…because he was shorter than him and he was in a hurry. It was actually a common occurrence.

"You!" He hollered at the green Titan. "_WHAT is that in your room?_"

"W-wait!" Beast Boy was absolutely flustered. "Were you looking under my bed?"

"NO! Your _CLOSET!_" Cyborg retorted as he neglected to take the time to process what Beast Boy had actually said.

"Oh. That." Beast Boy said listlessly. "Yeah, don't worry 'bout that." He said as he waved the subject off.

"…WHY NOT?"

Beast Boy blinked. "You don't _know_?" Cyborg shook his head weakly and Beast Boy elaborated. "Geez…what do you think those stupid meetings are for?" He muttered. "Anyway, Starfire _found _some 'pretty' flowers and so she brought them home with her. They got lose, took over my room, started to smell, and I had to move."

"Oh…"

"You fell asleep during that meeting, huh?" Beast Boy prodded.

"Yes, yes I did."

The changeling sighed. "Well, the florist is coming next week to kill it and all that so once my room is clean I can go back. I've been out of it for three days now…and it sucks." He said although it was in a tone as if he really didn't care…which he didn't. "I'd have thought you noticed it by now.

Cyborg blinked and once again ignored half of what he had said as his mind tripped over itself. "The florist?"

"Oh, yeah! The guy has a flamethrower and everything. He's so cool!" Beast Boy cheered.

Cyborg nodded wordlessly. "So…_where_ are you staying?"

He grinned fangedly. "I was staying in Starfire's room but something tried to eat me so I bolted, I was in Robin's room for like five minutes and already knew that was not the place for me, I was in you room for a night—you didn't even notice—and it was _way _to cold in there, so now I'm in Raven's room." He paused and was oblivious to Cyborg's slack jaw and wide eyes. Beast Boy grinned widely as if he had just won a golden metal. "She's threatened me eighty-four times and attempted to kill thirty-six of them!"

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stared at his own two, he counted them, two feet.

Cyborg staggered away to take a nice _long _walk and made a mental note to delete any and all memory files he had of this event when he got back.

……

That bad smell in the closet will get stronger. Time to investigate. –Humorscope dot com

……

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the fruit bats will slay your soul with their rolls of duct tape of doom! Beware the elongated ostrich! Despite what release forms the albino cat demons may have sent to by mail of carries pigeon, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying not to be the meal of the flying purple alligators or any sort of unpleasant bird of poetry.

I want to know how many people visited that site because they learned about it in a fanfic. :Grin: C'mon, raise your hands people.

…This is pretty good. I left out Raven, which is a nice change (meaning she didn't make any _appearances_).

And it should be noted that Goover has completed her life long goal and finally jumped onto a Velcro wall.


End file.
